regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal an VTOL Helicopter
To Steal an VTOL Helicopter is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, War Machine and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot steal an VTOL Helicopter. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai was video chatting The Doctor) *'Mordecai': Doctor, who's it going on your adventures? *'The Doctor': (On Computer) Great. I have been travel my adventures all the time. That was amazing. *'Mordecai': I'm glad you like it. I've shipped you some new weapons for you, Doctor. It's a gift. *'The Doctor': (On Computer) Wow. You don't say. *'Mordecai': Yep. *(The Doctor opens a gift it is revealed to be the Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber, Whosaber, Sonic Blaster and Sonic Pistol) *'The Doctor': (On Computer) What kind a new weapons is this? *'Mordecai': The Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber, Whosaber, Sonic Blaster and Sonic Pistol. *'The Doctor': (On Computer) Why? *'Mordecai': Cause you have the Sonic Screwdriver and the Sonic Sunglasses. *'The Doctor': (On Computer) Oh, okay. I will use the Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber, Whosaber, Sonic Blaster and Sonic Pistol. Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna go on a adventure. *(The Doctor calls off) *'Mordecai': Take care, Doctor. Jeannie, I'm gonna make it up to you. *(Song: Never Gonna Give You Up) *'Mordecai': ♪Ooh ooh We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but You're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've know each other for so long Your heart's been aching but You're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you♪ *(Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, War Machine and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai, sorry about you and her. *'Mordecai': Oh, don't worry. We went our separate ways. *'Howard Weinerman': Women leaving, that's your problem. *'Mordecai': Yeah. She probably hates me now. *'Troll Moko': Ah, chin up, Mordecai. You were tryin' to do the right thing. *'Mordecai': You think she'll ever forgive me? *'War Machine': Ah, I bet she will. And until then, you can always go bowling with us. *'Mordecai': Thanks, guys. *'Randy Cunningham': Don't mention it. *'Dan Zembrovski': Well, come on. The others needs us. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Hulk': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Hulk': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one canary melon. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, War Machine and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Clear. *'Red Hulk': How do you expect them to find canary melons on Market? *(At Market) *'War Machine': We got everything but the canary melons. Any luck? *'Mordecai': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'War Machine': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'War Machine': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, War Machine and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Canary melons! *'Rigby': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Dan Zembrovski': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Klaw? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Howard Weinerman': Why are you smiling about? *'Randy Cunningham': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Troll Moko': Right. So what's the plan. *'Dan Zembrovski': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'War Machine': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Rigby': Wait, Mordecai, Dan, Randy, Harry-- Groans *'Klaue Henchman': You there! *'Dan Zembrovski': We'll just put this back. *'War Machine': Run! *'Klaw': Stop them! *'War Machine': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'War Machine': Groans Come here! *'Klaue Henchman': Where they go? *'War Machine': Grunts Whoa! *'Klaue Henchman': Up there! *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': War Machine! *'War Machine': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Klaue Henchman': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'War Machine': Oh. Hey, you don't have any canary melons, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Klaue Henchman': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'War Machine': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Klaue Henchman': Look out! *'War Machine': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Randy Cunningham': Great. Just what we need. War Machine? War Machine! Hey, War Machine, let us in! *'War Machine': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'War Machine': I let you in, we're even. *'Troll Moko': Fine! *'War Machine': You have to say it! *'Howard Weinerman': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot hops to the VTOL Helicopter) *'War Machine': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'War Machine': Whoa! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'War Machine': Let go! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the ship! *'War Machine': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Randy Cunningham': Gain altitude. *'War Machine': I know. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': War Machine. *'War Machine': Grunting *'Mordecai': We think we're too low. *'War Machine': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Dan Zembrovski': We need to turn. Turn! *'War Machine': Grunts How did you know? *'Randy Cunningham': Not sure. We just... knew. *'War Machine': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Red Hulk': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Hulk': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Red Hulk': Chuckles On a wild canary melon chase? *'War Machine': War Machine to Hulk. *'Hulk': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, War Machine. *'War Machine': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Hulk': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the canary melons. *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, canary melons. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'War Machine': Just cut to the chase, Randy. *'Red Hulk': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a VTOL Helicopter. *'Red Hulk': YOU WHAT?! *'War Machine': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Red Hulk': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Red Hulk': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'War Machine': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, which one? *'Red Hulk': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Troll Moko': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Red Hulk': Stealing a VTOL Helicopter attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'War Machine': On our way, War Machine out. *'Rigby': That went well. *'War Machine': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'War Machine': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Mordecai': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'War Machine': Yeah. *'Rigby': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'War Machine': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Troll Moko': Besides that. *'War Machine': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Canary Melon. *'Howard Weinerman': Canary Melon? Seriously? *'War Machine': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Klaw': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'War Machine': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Klaw': A VTOL Helicopter? This is Klaw My men reported a stolen VTOL Helicopter. *'War Machine': That's not the VTOL Helicopter you're looking for. It's a totally different VTOL Helicopter. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Klaw': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'War Machine': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Klaw': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that VTOL Helicopter again, take your shot. *'War Machine': Don't think he's taking Commander Canary Melon's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Klaw': I want henchmen up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Klaw': Open fire. *'War Machine': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Klaue Henchman': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Rigby': Not bad. *'Klaue Henchman': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Whoa. *'Klaue Henchman': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Troll Moko': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'War Machine': Gotcha! *'Howard Weinerman': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'War Machine': Grunting *'Randy Cunningham': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'War Machine': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Rigby': Yeah. So, what do we do about the VTOL Helicopter? Chuckling *'War Machine': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, War Machine and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Chuckling *'Red Hulk': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Hulk': Over there! *'War Machine': One fresh canary melon, as ordered. *'Hulk': Thank you, kind sir. *'War Machine': Team effort. *'Red Hulk': Forget about the fruit. Where's the VTOL Helicopter? *'War Machine': Sighs We crashed it. *'Dan Zembrovski': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Klaw's hand. *'Red Hulk': That's what we like to hear. *'War Machine': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, War Machine and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Laughs *'War Machine': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, War Machine and Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': laughing *'Hulk': At least they got rid of the VTOL Helicopter. *'Red Hulk': exhales *'War Machine': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an VTOL Helicopter' Gallery A doctor s lightsaber by witch king 42-d3jxn1b.jpg|The Doctor's Lightsaber Sonic screwdriver lightsaber 2 by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber Whosaber by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Whosaber The squareness gun by scattergunsniper-d58c29g.jpg|The Doctor's Sonic Blaster Sonic pistol by jediartisan-d2v2gmx.png|The Doctor's Sonic Pistol Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited